Bury Your Heart
by MyWeirdoEyes
Summary: When Hannibal gets a new neighbor he's pleasantly surprised by Roxane Nollete who works as an artist for a living.
1. Chapter 1

_You're so cold as you sit there alone,_

_selling your bright ideas and paying someone to answer your phone_

Hannibal closed the door behind him. The sun was shining weakly from behind clouds as the birds chirped and the few leaves that had already abandoned their tree rustled against the ground. Most of the streets lanterns had already been cut of their electricity supply. The sight of a truck being unloaded met his eyes. He glanced at his clock. 6 AM. They were rather early to be doing such heavy work. The house opposite of his had recently been sold after it's previous owner had been moved to a nursing home. He'd expected it would be sold rather quickly since it was in one of the more desired neighborhoods . Not to mention that the house itself was a diamond in the rough.

Still he didn't expect that anyone would be moving in already. The truck was speedily being unloaded by the work of in total 5 people. Two boys and three girls. The sound of soft laughter reaches his ear as the tallest of the girls laughs at something another girl says. The laughter softened till it was inaudible as she herself once again disappeared into the house. The boys who were helping shared black hair. One was of Asian origin while the other seemed to hold more typically Greek traits. They accepted the boxes from the other two girls. One high blond the other a ginger. For a moment he was reminded of Miss Lounds.

They all seemed rather young though. Their clothes didn't seem to be of high quality either. He wondered how any of them might have been able to pay for the house. As both of the boys walked through the door of the house the tall girl came out again. She had ash blond hair. The darker kind. Just like the others she was young. Probably about 25 years-old. In fact she seemed to be the youngest of the group. He was studying her posture when suddenly her eyes flicked up to meet his. She smiled at him. Polite then,He decided. He nodded back before leaving towards his car. He had an appointment with his butcher.

* * *

Hannibal frowned when he heard the bell ringing. It had been 2 weeks since he had seen the group of five unloading the truck. By now he had figured out that it was the tall girl who had moved into the house and that the rest of them were just friends who had helped her with the unloading and unpacking. He had seen her several times when coming home or leaving for work. The girl seemed to own a rather irregular sleeping pattern. Sometimes the lights in the house across of him continued burning throughout the entire night.

At other times she seemed to rise together with the sun sitting together with what he knew to be a street cat on her front steps. She would feed it some scraps and sometimes if the cat was in a good enough mood it would allow her to pull it into her lap where she would stroke and caress it into sleep. Personally he thought it was a miracle since when he had tried to pick it up to bring it to the shelter it had scratched his whole arm open. He had meant to visit his newest neighbor but whenever he thought he had time something popped up. Most of the time Jack Crawford. He closed his files on the new patient that had his first appointment yesterday. He wondered who it could be. He hadn't invited anyone nor had anyone called. Maybe it was Will he thought as he moved through the foyer to open the door. That thought pleased him. He opened the door,cradling the door knob carefully. It wasn't Will.

His new neighbor smiled up at him. The gold in her hair glowed as the sun rays hit it. He hadn't noticed before because of the distance but the girl was quite beautiful. Full dark pink lips were parted in smile for him. She had a small nose and almond shaped dark green eyes hidden beneath thick lashes. Her hips were broad and the curves in her upper body were while not large also not small. He supposed this was a hourglass figure. It had been a large time since he had seen anyone that fit the bill. But she did. Her stance while lax was also perfect. Her shoulders weren't slouched over like people seemed to be doing more and more lately. Her legs were overstretched though. He knew that some would find it unnatural and even unnerving if they were to look at it but he knew it was simply hyper mobility. Her height which had seemed rather great next to the girls seemed to be in fact only around 5'8" (173 cm). Taller than average but still relatively short compared to his own height of 6'0" (183 cm). In her hands she was holding what seemed to be a box of pralines. He didn't know the brand but he vaguely recognized the language that was written on it as dutch and french. From Belgium then? They were known for high-quality pralines.

"Hello,I hope I'm not disturbing?" He simply shook his head. She smiled at the motion,Her eyes flicking to the side for a moment before focusing on him again. He wondered if she was aware of the motion. "I'm your new neighbor. You might have seen me already. I actually moved in two weeks ago already but I wanted to finish unpacking before I had the chance of accidentally calling the wrath of my new neighbors upon myself. I had my aunt send over some pralines for you. I hope you'll like them." She finished,handing him the chocolates. He noticed that she hadn't mentioned her name. He wondered if it was intentional or if she had simply forgotten. A light barely audible accent had laced her voice."Thank you." He said smiling politely. He eyed the pralines for a moment before looking up again. The girl had her hand in her hair ruffling through it with a grin. "I tried to make a cake and cookies. And I succeeded. But my friends ended up eating them all. They even ate my birthday cake once." The look on her face was an appropriate mix of fondness and annoyance. In a few seconds she schooled it back into a small polite smile.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked feeling friendly. Her careful face fell at his proposal. Immediately he felt the need to assure her. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She smiled at him. It seemed more honest than the carefully maintained smiles that she had sent him earlier. "No,I was just surprised." For a moment she seemed to hesitate before she continued.

"The others that I paid a visit didn't take quite as kindly to me as you." He made an understanding noise with his throat. And truly he did understand. Most of the clothes she wore weren't of very high quality. A white old and too big sweater hung of her frame,skinny jeans wrapped tight around her legs. Her feet were stuffed away in what he recognized to be a pair of worn out doc martens. Not to mention the paint splatters all over the sweater. The only thing that suggested she wasn't poor as dirt was the golden statement necklace hanging around her neck. In a neighborhood were only the rich were able to afford a house it wasn't a surprise that with such appearance most people here would look down on her. For a moment he pondered the possibility of introducing her as his friend the next time. He could already imagine the look on their face as they realized that they had been disrespectful to someone who was a friend of Hannibal Lecter. He stepped aside allowing her entrance to his house. She smiled at him and entered.

* * *

Hannibal smiled as the low laughter reached his ear. The girl who's name he now knew was Roxane Nollete ("It's pronounced in the french way. So please don't mispronounce. I always get annoyed when people do.") was surprisingly pleasant company.

When he had told her that he worked as a psychiatrist for a living she had showed great interest. Shortly after she had informed him that she had considered studying psychology but due to complications she had changed her mind and decided to continue with her art. And thus he learned that she was an artist and that the high selling prices were what had made capable of buying the house opposite's of his. She had informed him that the house had a great amount of natural light making it more pleasant to paint in. At that information they had promptly dived into a discussion of art history. They both had been surprised at each others knowledge.

It hadn't escaped his notice however that the emotion she showed on her face were under iron tight control. Not to mention that sometimes she could say things which were slightly unsympathetic. Though that was kind of the kettle calling the pot black. He really didn't have a lot of room to talk about being unsympathetic as the Chesapeake Ripper. After their discussion about art history they had both been surprised to discover it had already passed 6 in the evening. Upon hearing that Roxane was planning on ordering some Chinese Hannibal had insisted she'd stay for dinner. Even if it were just left-overs from the day before.

Lifting the fork held in her hand carefully Roxane tasted the mysterious dish. She hummed in delight around her fork at the explosion on her taste buds. "This is delicious! What is it?"

The man sitting across of the table smiled indulgently at her before answering. "Coq au Vin" Her eyebrows flew up. "Chicken with wine?" He chuckled at her feeling slightly surprised that he wasn't displeased at her reaction. No he wasn't displeased. He was almost amused even. "That and many other ingredients." The girl let out her own chuckle. It was a low hoarse sound but still distinctly female. It was rather pleasant on the ears. Especially in comparison to the grating high giggles most women and girls seemed to own nowadays.

"So,what do you say about starting your own restaurant? I'll come dine every evening. I'll even get you a sponsor if you want..." At his laugh she shook her head. "I'll take that as a no. But really you cook better than the chefs in the 5 star restaurants my clients always drag me to. If it was for your meals I'd gladly go down to hell for the sin of gluttony. I'll even go Tartarus if so needed." Hannibal gifted her with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that your so passionate about my food. Would you like to join me for the next dinner party I'm giving? It'll be next week on Tuesday. What do you say? Then you can taste the dishes I makes as they're meant to be instead of a day after their prime." Roxane's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Aren't you afraid I'll embarrass you?" Hannibal repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I trust you'll dress for the occasion." It wasn't a question. More of a confirmation.

Roxane looked down to her lap. She would like to but she wasn't sure she would be finished by the painting she was starting on tomorrow by then. She tended to get into a trance when painting sometimes leading to days without food and sleep to finish the artwork she was working on. Her friends tried to visit her daily when she was working on a painting because they new about this bad habit of her but sometimes they just didn't have the time. Still the chance that she wasn't finished by then was rather small. It was a rather small painting after all. She looked up, her hair glowing violently in the light because of the movement. "Sure,I would love to." Then she noticed the hour. "Oh dear,look at the time. I need to leave. Thank you so much for the pleasant evening,Dr. Lecter." He nodded and smiled disarmingly "Of course and please I insist. It's Hannibal." Roxane just nodded. The older man showed her out. Just as she passed the door she called out. "Oh, And Hannibal,I'll dress for the occasion." He just laughed. "I trust you will."

* * *

When faithful friend of Roxane ,Shui, entered the house of one his best friends he wasn't really surprised to see her lying on the floor next to a finished painting. Probably hadn't been able to make it to the couch. He wasn't surprised really. Slightly annoyed,yes. Surprised,no. After five years of being friends the with girl he had gotten used to her stranger habits. Like working till she literally passed out.

Hooking his arms underneath her armpits he dragged her to the bedroom which Roxane had wisely decided on for the first floor. He couldn't imagine having to drag her up the stairs. Life was hard when your friend who was almost as tall as you tended to pass out a lot,he thought grimly. Maybe he should write a book on that one day, at least he would then get some money out of his continued hard labor. He supposed that thought wasn't very fair.

Roxane regularly gifted them with paintings. Considering the price her works were selling at on the moment they were all paid rather royally. None of them would ever sell them though. They knew that their paintings held just that extra bit of meaning to Roxane when she had gifted them to her friends. That it was a painting she found more personal,special,precious even than all the others she made. With a soft huff he heaved her onto the bed. It was Monday morning. She would probably be recovered by Tuesday morning. She had told him about her dinner invite. She'd make it to the dinner party. That was good. She'd been excited about it. He remembered the moment she'd stumbled into his apartment with that bright look in her eyes she only had when she was excited. The feeling of joy spreading through him that she was looking like she was without care again.

The rejection of most of her new neighbors had left her feeling disappointed. Shui knew that she didn't care a lot for the opinion others had of her but she had a hard time accepting that most people would judge without knowing a person. He had always found it strangely sweet of the girl that she always hoped for the best when it came to other people yet admittedly knew just fine they would just end up disappointing her. He tucked her into the bed before removing her glasses. Brushing her hair to the side to press a kiss on her forehead. Leaving the bedroom he then decided to inspect the new painting she had fabricated.

It was beautiful. It was sweet and light. Joy came down upon him from simply looking at the painting. Yet he felt like he was missing a crucial point of the painting. Two cherubs laughing seemed to be the subject. She had carefully applied the sfumato technique. A technique giving meant to give a more mysterious and misty feeling. It was a lot lighter than her previous work which had involved a skeleton. In the background was a lake. He frowned. Was that...? Yes,yes it was. In the background,unnoticeable unless one was to look closer a what he assumed to be nymph was peaking with her head above the water at the two small angels. Beautiful dark brown heir fell in curls from her head. Shark like teeth were formed into a predatory smile as she closely watched the cherubs. Knowing Roxane as long as he did he knew perfectly well what she was insinuating here. The cherubs were going to be eaten. Ripped from their grace and innocence to feed the foulest of creatures. A creature that preyed on the weak.

The idea reminded him of Red Riding Hood and he wondered if that was how she had come upon on the idea. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He was sure she would talk his ear off explaining how she had come upon the idea and why she had chosen for the colors she had. Roxane was always excited about her art after it was finished. It was one of the rare times she would willingly talk in large amounts. Turning around he decided to prepare a meal for when she would wake up. She would probably be ravenous. He chuckled. Roxane's love for food was something to be feared. As was her love for sleeping. Most found it odd that if she loved to those things so much she would forget to do them while painting. He decided to make chicken soup. Knowing Roxane she would have some chicken lying around since it was her favorite sort of meat. As he started chopping the vegetables he wondered if he should change the character design he had done for the new game.

* * *

Roxane looked into the mirror applying the dark red lipstick carefully before smacking her lips together. When she waken up she hadn't been surprised to find one her friends sitting next to her. It was the usual sight she woke up after finishing a painting. It was Shui this time. His silver ear piercing had shone prettily in the natural light coming in from high windows. His leather jacket laid discarded on the chair next to her bed with his combat boots standing underneath it. Hew was wearing black torn jeans with a white wife beater on top of it. He had pushed a bowl of chicken into her hands before she had been able to say anything. Her face had lightened up in delight. Once she had finished it she had prepared herself to ask him a few questions but he had already answered them before she had been able to open her mouth.

"It is Monday morning,you have approximately slept a day. And yes,I like your painting." She had beamed at him and the rest of the morning had been spend with her explaining the painting. But now it was already evening and she was preparing for dinner. Her hair had been pinned up with a pretty gold ornament and she had already inserted her lenses before having put on one of her classier dresses. It was a simple black dress with a wide skirt. Lacy tights and black heels had been added before a simple gold necklace completed the look. She was ready. With a list smile to her reflection she turned on her heels and walked with confidence down the stairs. Shui smiled at her and complimented the way she looked before adding that he was staying over for another night and told her he'd see her later. She chuckled as she crossed the threshold of her house. She carefully checked the street for oncoming cars before crossing the street and walking up to Hannibal's door. Ringing the bell she waited patiently. She stroked the bottle of wine she had bought. It had been rather expansive but she had heard nothing but good stuff about it. So she decided to buy it. What else was one supposed to bring to a dinner party? She looked up when the door opened. Hannibal smiled down at her. She grinned back.

As the girl had promised she had dressed for the occasion. The look suited her. It was a lot better than those over sized rags she had been wearing the last time he had seen her. Yet he had the feeling that those over sized rags might fit her personality more. Made her feel more comfortable in her skin. She handed him a bottle of wine. His eyebrows rose at the brand. Lnych Bages, a fine brand though rather costly. It tasted rather well with red meat if he remembered correctly. He thanked her before inviting her in.

"You're the third to arrive, Roxane. I'm afraid the most of my associates are in habit of arriving at least 5 minutes late." She let out a small laugh. "Really? I'd expected more of your associates good doctor." He chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint." She rolled her eyes. "As if you could." She was lead into the dining room where a woman and man were already seated. The woman was a beautiful woman just as the man was a handsome man. The woman had dark curly hair and clear blue eyes. Her outfit was well-put together and Roxane had the feeling that she was more used to dressing in classy clothes. The man however looked more uncomfortable than she had ever felt in her expensive dresses. They both looked up from their conversation as the two of them entered the room. "Alana,Will may I introduce you Roxane Nollete. Roxane May I introduce you Dr. Alana Bloom and Will Graham." The now named couple rose from their seats to over her a handshake. She smiled. "It is nice to meet the two you." nodded with a smile "Likewise Roxane." The man shot her a strained smile.

"Indeed."

* * *

**_Yay,a new story. So I'm totally out of my depth here. I mostly write for anime. And that's only been two stories. This is also my first non-fantasy story and my first OC main story. A lot of firsts,huh? But I needed to get this idea out of my head. It kept bothering me and I couldn't focus on my other story. So please review, I suppose._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't mess with me, I'll shoot you down_

_Don't mess with me, I'll knock you down_

Roxane had found herself getting along with Alana quite well. There were a few moments in which the older woman had been slightly patronizing to her but whenever such happened Hannibal smoothly sailed the conversation to other waters. Will as he had been introduced kept mostly out of the conversation unless involved by Alana or Hannibal. The artist found she didn't mind it all that much. She was quite sure he wasn't doing it to be inconsiderate,rude or any of the kind. Occasionally she would glance at him and whenever she caught him staring at her she would flash him a smile. When she was a few years younger she acted quite similar to him at social gatherings and even now she would sometimes find herself staring at someone.

It didn't bother her when somebody stared at her. Any uncomfortable feelings she had when being stared at had been erased after a modeling a few times for her colleagues. Really,being simply stared at was almost pleasant compared to having to sit still for an hour. She grimaced at the thought. She just hoped nobody would ask her in the future to sit model again. It sounded like a stupid thing to dislike. Until you were sitting there yourself. But she was digressing. The point was that she didn't mind him staring at her nor did she mind him not participating in the conversation. Besides his eyes were a pretty color and for someone who worked with colors as much as she did that could make you forgive a lot of trespasses...Or maybe that was just her.

When the other guests finally arrived -Which was actually only a quarter later than the designed hour- Hannibal was looking quite annoyed. It wasn't noticeable if you weren't looking closely but Roxane could be a rather observant person. And thus she did notice. She could tell from his eyes, his almost invisibly tense smile.

The two other people who arrived were two men who seemed to know each other well. Both were middle aged and wearing glasses. She smiled politely at them but already knew she wouldn't befriend them. They gave of an almost arrogant feeling. It made her feel uncomfortable. But that was okay. She liked making acquaintances just fine.

It was rare for her to feel the right ...click that would convince her to befriend someone. She was always better friends with those people than other ones that managed to make their way into her friend circle. They were friendly enough seeing how they both smiled back at her. They eyed Will rather strangely though. She wondered if the only reason they had answered her smile at all was because she looked comfortable in her high class clothes as opposed to Will.

A protective feeling rose in her. She curbed it. She barely knew him. Not to mention she was probably just seeing ghosts. As a child she had been bullied and since then her protective instincts rose rather quickly -both for herself and other people- but with her gift of misinterpreting situations she had more than once bitten someones head off for no reason. Once she nicely settled into her teenage years such things hadn't happened anymore. Mostly because her patience had become endless by then. And as it tended to go with most people her tolerance became also frighteningly high. In fact she hadn't been truly angry (furious,seething,) in 13 years. She had been annoyed enough to cover for that though. But she was digressing. Again.

She stood from her chair to shake the two newcomers hands. It didn't take long for Alana and Will to follow her example.

* * *

Richard Nielsen and Odell Pride as they had introduced themselves were both charming but also had no trouble making Roxane feel uncomfortable. The whole evening had been filled with small talk in which they had be careful to include both Alana and her. They hadn't bothered with Will. That had been a rather bitter pill for her to swallow. The only thing stopping her from commenting on it was that she wasn't be sure if it was an intentional slight or just because Will was emitting the 'Don't talk to me' aura.

The last quarter that Hannibal had been gone to finish their dessert however seemed to have been filled with carefully hidden barbs that or her imagination was running away with her again. Will didn't seem to mind it all that much. Roxane however did. Odell Pride, the oldest of the three men sitting at the table with his 45 years addressed her.

"Dear, you're an artist right? Rather famous too if I remember correctly. One of Richard's and my companies investors is a frequent client of yours. Engel Freund ? He's an avid admirer of your work." His white teeth shone viciously in the light as he smiled at her. Huh, he sure knew how to stroke her ego. She might like him a bit more now.

But yes, she did know Engel Freund. He was one of her biggest buyers and whenever she had new paintings he was one of the first people to get a look. She rather liked him. He was a charismatic, handsome man with a silver tongue. He had been heir to an economic empire. She could count herself lucky to be one of his favorite artists. The fact that he took her out for dinner on the first of every month helped a lot of course. Roxane's affection was won through her stomach and she did dare to call him a friend...maybe. Not to mention he was probably a Slytherin. And Slytherins should stick to each other...Yeah,she had a serious Harry Potter-addiction. What? No, she wasn't to old for that!

Just as she was about to answer, Will spoke up. It was the first time in the whole evening he had said anything since the group had been complete.

"You're an artist? I didn't know." He sounded honestly surprised. That almost hurt her. Almost. Okay, actually not all but hey, gotta be sarcastic at times right? (...Maybe it's too late for me to be writing.)

"That's to be expected. It would be strange for one your..._stature_ to have heard about her. She mostly known in the higher classes." Richard cut in. Okay. That was an intentional slight. Alana seemed to have noticed too,a frown appearing on her pretty face. She seemed to be preparing herself to reprimand the other man. Roxane couldn't let that happen. If Alana were to do such it would make it sound as if Will was a child who needed her help. Oh well, The two had been making her uncomfortable the whole evening.

Roxane smiled pleasantly.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't be so quick to say things of the like, Richard." The r's in his name rolled of her tongue.

"Nowadays it is so easy to drop in stature, just a few rumors whispered in the right ears...and you'll lose everything you have worked for all your life. Isn't it tragic? _If _I were to tell my good friend Engel for example how terrible rude you were to our dear Will...Well, you know how much people high-up the ladder appreciate politeness and modesty in our current society. I'm not sure if you would be prepared for the consequences. " The air was tense. Richard looked her right in the eyes. He swallowed at the look he found there.

She smiled disarmingly. "Not that I would ever do such, of course. But you might want to change the way you behave if you want to continue being successful. Really, you might just end up belonging to those 'lower classes' one day." She gazed at the rest of her companions. Will was staring uncomprehendingly at her while Alana gave her a terse nod. The psychiatrist didn't appreciate the way she handled it. Odell avoided her eyes.

"Bon, I think I'll be leaving early then. I'm starting to feel unwanted." The french slipped in without her noticing. Roxane had grown up in the Flemish speaking part of her country but French had been taught in the schools since she was 11. Not to mention that the Flemish dialects had a lot of French words in them.

"Will, Alana, hopefully till another time. Richard, Odell, let's hope that the next time we meet it will be without your current attitude." She turned around, intent on leaving the room and house. She almost bumped into Hannibal when he opened the door. Mortification welled up at his face. She had ruined his dinner party. It had been terribly rude of her. She pushed the shame down. She would do the same thing again if so needed. She shouldn't stand by while people were humiliated like that. Besides if she hadn't ruined it, Alana would have with her speech.

"Roxane." How was it possible for someone to convey so much dismay just a person's name?

"Hannibal,I'm afraid I'll be leaving. It seems that where Richard ruined my appetite I ruined the atmosphere. I'm terribly sorry. I hope that the next time we meet it won't be under such circumstances." He gave her a nod signing for the hallway. "I hope you'll have a nice evening." He commented as he led her to the door. "I hope you have as well. Once again gifted with a curt nod she left. She hadn't missed the frosty look in his eyes when he showed her out. She had screwed up. Oh, well. That was okay. It was worth it. She ignored the voice in her head that snarled that it was _not_ okay. She crossed the street not bothering with checking for oncoming cars as her eyes were focused on her feet. If her ears didn't hear any cars then there probably weren't any cars. And if there were...She did always say she probably wasn't going to make it past 30. The pavement under her feet changed into grass.

"Roxane." There was a warmth in the way he pronounced her name even when said name was filled with filled with worry. She looked up. And there he was. One of her best friends. Dear Shui. Her very first friend in America. The guy she had met in the plane and then again when hunting for an apartment. The person who had introduced her to the client that would send her career flying. Dear, Dear Shui. She didn't deserve him. Not really. But she'd take what he'd give. She was a selfish person after all. A half crooked smile appeared on her face.

"It didn't work out all that well." Shui laughed at that. "I noticed that by your face. Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head allowing his hand to ruffle through her hair. Only he was allowed to do that. Roxane was convinced that the natural oil on someone's skin would make her hair greasy faster. He grinned at her. "Let's drink ourselves under the table then!" Roxane laughed. "With our usual mocktail?" Shui nodded enthusiastically. He knew she hated alcohol with a passion. "You get the sprite and put on the music, I'll get the cranberry juice and crush the ice." He moved from the doorway into the house. Roxane followed, closing the door behind her. The playlist with Queen,Nirvana and Three Days Grace on it would be nice.

* * *

Hannibal sat down. His face was pulled into a frown. The dessert which was a simple chocolate mousse had just been served. The atmosphere in the room had been tense ever since the youngest in the company had left. Maybe he'd overestimated the girl. Really, she had been terribly rude. Maybe he should take her as his next victim.

But no, not only would it fall to the police's attention that she had been killed after attending a dinner party he had hosted, she also had been polite to him in her rudeness. Not to mention he could tell by the faces of his guests that there was more to it than he thought. Odell and Richard looked uneasy and strung up. Alana seemed to be having vindictive pleasure while also looking slightly uncomfortable. Probably because of said vindictive pleasure. It wouldn't fit with her morals. And Will. Will was...his emotions were showing on his face changing continuously. Confusion, delight ,hope , and a look of despondence as he beat down that beam of hope harshly.

Roxane had done something that made Odell and Richard feel endangered even now when she was gone. Some form of blackmail maybe? It would explain Alana's morality problem. By the look of pleasure on her's and the look of delight on Will's face Richard and Odell probably deserved it. Knowing their pride in their stance in society they had probably belittled Will for his upbringing. Yes, that sounded about right. He would know the full story later on either way. Alana looked about ready to die to tell him. So it wasn't a surprise when she stayed as last.

She stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Unconsciously recognizing his territory. Hannibal repressed the urge to smirk. With smooth motions he continued washing the dishes. His companion had already offered to dry but he had refused. It would be rude to let a guest work. Alana seemed to be mulling over her word choice. He let her. She'd speak up eventually. It was best not to hurry her. Hesitantly she spoke up.

"The girl you introduced to us today, Roxane, have you known her for long?" Hannibal spared her a glance.

"She moved in almost a month ago. She was polite enough to introduce herself once she had settled in. Why?" The woman bit her lip. Hannibal wondered if she was aware of the action. He decided not to mention it to her. As long as she didn't do it when with patients it was fine.

"When you were gone for dessert Richard insinuated that Will was unworthy to be in our company. I was just about to reprimand him for it when Roxane implied that if he ever did so again in her presence she might just destroy his entire career. It was...startling. Brutal yet she smiled at the end of it. Said that she was just kidding. But I'm not sure if she was, Hannibal. I've never seen anyone have such ruthless eyes while the rest of their demeanor stayed sweet. I'm not sure how I feel about her. I think she might be...dangerous."

Hannibal almost choked on a laugh. Here the woman had a serial killer standing in front of her and who was she calling dangerous? The young girl that had defended one of her most important friends. He had to admit, sometimes the world just didn't make sense. But it seemed that his assumptions had been correct.

"I'm sure she meant well." Alana nodded reluctantly.

"I do believe that she meant well but...Will was already curious about her the moment she didn't treat him with disdain when you introduced us. When she stood up for him...She aroused his interest in her. He wants to acquaint her. " Hannibal smiled up at her.

"That's good isn't it? He wants to initiate contact with someone. We should be happy." Alana's mouth corners turned down in disapproval.

"I'm worried she'll be a bad influence on him. Not to mention that artist are by nature more unstable than most people. And who knows what she does to get her inspiration. She wouldn't be the first artist to use drugs as her muse."

Hannibal frowned at her. If it weren't for the fact the he knew she was simply worried for Will he would be offended. As if he would invite someone who made use of drugs.

"I didn't take you as one to judge people without knowing them, Alana. Besides , we are talking about the same girl who refused to drink wine because it has alcohol in it ,right? Not to mention that we are both psychiatrists. It is an insult to not only my but your own skill to even suggest that girl takes drugs. She doesn't show any of the symptoms. I understand that you are worried about Will but see it like this. If she was so quick to defend a stranger imagine how quick she'll defend someone she considers a friend. It'll do Will good to have a friend who isn't a psychiatrist and doesn't prod at corpses for a living. And I think you'll like the girl as well once you get to know her better."

Alana frowned before nodding. He was right. It was terribly rude of her to judge someone she had only met so shortly. And she had liked the girl a lot. It was only her end performance that cast doubts. And if she were to be honest with herself she was actually impressed by it. It was just because it made her question her own morals that it made her feel a sense of dislike for the girl.

"You're right, Hannibal."

He smiled. How he loved to hear those words.

* * *

When the next morning light trickled in through the window Roxane was perfectly capable of ignoring it and snuggling deeper in her pillow. But she found the breathing her neck kind of strange since she was supposed to live alone and all. An arm was cast around her waist pulling her closer to the body behind her. Blinking Roxane relaxed once more as her own body recognized the it as that of Shui. It wasn't the first time they had slept together after all. It had been a weekly occurrence when they had still shared an apartment. Whenever either of them felt uneasy or sad they would sleep together. Only sleep though (get your minds out of the gutter people!). Sometimes he would spoon her sometimes she him. Sometimes they didn't spoon at all. They were always entangled in each other though. The few first times they woke up had been funny though.

Rosenrot from Ramnstein filled the room. The arm around her waist tightened for a moment before relaxing again. She smiled into her pillow.

"Roxane..." Her sleep partner groaned. "Pick up your goddamned phone." Roxane giggled while reaching out for her phone which was lying somewhere on her nightstand. She already knew who it was. She had after chosen this ringtone for him because she found it funny. A German song for a German man. Having found her phone she picked it up and pressed on the green button that was glowing on the screen.

"Hello Engel."

"Good morning, little artist. I read your message. You have a new painting? " She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I do. Interested?" She asked. He chuckled.

"When am I not interested? There's a new restaurant that started. If you're okay with it we'll go there. I'll pick you up." Roxane smiled.

"Sure, my address changed though. I'll send it to you."

"Can you send it to my secretary ? She'll make sure my chauffeur gets it."

She hummed in agreement. "Goodbye." Engel spoke.

"Goodybe." With that she put down the phone. Shui was staring at her. She pushed him out bed. With a heavy thud he met the wooden floor.

"C'mon, Let's go eat that chicken soup." She said barely refraining from laughing at his disgruntled face.

* * *

**_Song this chapter: Don't mess with me - Temposhark (This song describes Roxane's dark side perfectly, so if you have time, look it up!)_**

**_Song last chapter: Bury your heart - Flyleaf_**

**_Yay, I updated. :) Now please R.I.P. (Review If Possible) Tell me what you think about Roxane her actions toward Richard, Her obssesion with Harry Potter, her odd relationship with Shui. Tell me! Oh and are you guys intrested in Engel Freund?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't wait to come around and raise the stakes_

_I truly love a fight that's won_

_Before it starts it's so much fun_

_\- Not that Big , Temposhark ft. Imogen Heap_

There were lots of things to be said about Engel Freund. For one he was a handsome man who held the age of 32. Silvery blond hair cascaded around a thin face in soft waves. Tonight was an exception though. Normally the blond waves were slicked back for a more professional look. High cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut your fingers on if you dared to trail them with your fingers. His eyes were an icy blue and a prolonged exposure to them would cause chills to those of weaker will. The long eyelashes and full lips caused for the final effect to be a slightly feminine yet undoubtedly handsome face. The thin waist,broad shoulders and height of 1m90 (6.24 feet) cut away any further possible delusions of him being female. Another noticeable thing about him, one would remark, was the economical empire lying at his fingertips. Raised to inherit his German family business which had been quite big at the time already, Engel had gone and made 'Freund' one of the most influential names on the map. And not just in Germany anymore. With his shrewd sense of business Engel had made the biggest national German company one of the biggest international companies.

Yes, Engel fit his name quite well. Angel. His beauty, intelligence and charm... Such a waste his character ruined any likeness to an angel. Engel was a shark. There was nothing that would describe the man better than said animal. While charming and polite he was utterly brutal with no care as to who would suffer as long as he reached his goals. Roxane could imagine him being quite the horrible boss. He had little to no morals and just as many real friends. But that was what had attracted Roxane to him in first place. She was one of the few persons that could be counted as one of these real friends. There was no pretending to care about moral obligation between the two of them. There were no falsely spoken words. Roxane while not being a truly bad person had a distinct lack of sympathy and empathy - the second had bettered since she becoming a teenager. Engel on the other hand had a perfect understanding of what other persons were feeling and thinking but didn't give a shit about people's feeling except as to how to manipulate them. Sometimes, in the quiet of her mind, she wondered if maybe Engel was a sociopath or a psychopath. Because of this shared lack of caring for other humans there had strangely enough grown a feeling of companionship between the two, and dare she say it, maybe even trust.

And now as she looked at his face that feeling of companionship filled her to the brim of happiness. Engel gifted her with a small smile while combing with his hand through his hair before his eyes flicked up to somewhere behind her. Roxane could imagine the chauffeur carrying the painting she had wrapped in paper. She turned around as she heard the footsteps stall behind her. With a smile she accepted the painting.

"Let's go inside." Engel spoke after eyeing the painting. Without looking to see if she followed he headed towards the entrance. Slightly slower Roxane moved towards the door. Engel smiled charmingly at her while holding the door open. Quietly she thanked him, the manners her mother had tried so hard to instill in her resounding in her head. The restaurant was beautifully furnished and for a few seconds Roxane was reminded of the quaint little inn she had stayed at in Italy a few years ago. The feeling in the restaurant was high-class yet comfortable. To the right of the entrance their was a small bar where a couple of gentlemen were nursing their drinks while watching the proceedings on the dancefloor which was centered in the middle of the restaurant. Two couples were waltzing gracefully around, the women's dresses floating around their ankles as they were swung around. A couple meter further hidden away in the corner were the musicians who provided the music. For a moment she wondered if Engel had chosen the restaurant on her account, knowing her love for italian food and dancing. If he had it would have been a rather sweet gestures since Engel himself preferred french food.

A waiter was already heading towards them. He actually seemed to be of Italian descent. He had a naturally tan skin, black hair and eyes. Her eyes fell on the smile dimples in his cheeks. He only seemed to be a few years older than her. Gracefully Engel stepped forward already prepared to take the word. He always did that. She accounted it to a need to take control. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

"We reserved under the name Freund." A spark of recognition lit up in the waiter's eye at the name. His smile widened as he beckoned them along to a secluded corner, hidden away from the rest of the restaurant yet offering a complete overview of it. Swiftly he handed them a pair of menu's before disappearing. Roxane gave the menu a quick glance already knowing what she wanted. Once having affirmed that what she wanted was indeed available in the restaurant she put the menu down, daring to look up in her partner's eye. He still had the menu in his hands but was looking up at her inquiringly.

"Penne all'Arrabbiata." She said. It was one of the cheapest options on the card but it was also one of her favorite pastas. Engel nodded not looking very surprised. "I think I'll take the Tonnarelli con Le Uova di Ricci." Roxane didn't bother asking what it was knowing that it was probably expensive.

"So...The painting?" He said looking intensely at the still covered painting. Roxane smiled. Whenever someone showed interest in her work she still felt that flattered feeling she had felt the first time her mother had complimented her on a drawing.

"Two cherubs. I went with classic techniques this time. So it's nothing too experimental. If you buy it I recommend you hang it at home. For some reason people respond better to classic paintings in their home and more modern paintings at their work. I think it's because you're supposed to go with the times but what do I know?"

Engel smiled at her, his eyes cold. "Indeed, what do you know?" His hand reached out, demanding to be given the painting. Roxane shook her head with a smile as she handed it to him. Carefully the silver-blond released the painting from it's bindings. His eyes devouring the two angels,their surroundings and finally the nymph in the background. After a while he looked up again.

"It's brilliant. Like always. I'll buy it. How much would you like for it?"

She smiled sweetly feeling her cheeks warm in pleasure. "5000$."

Engel frowned. "Only 5000? Why? Normally your prices are way higher."

A laugh escaped from her throat. Roxane's laughter tended to be low and husky with a breathy edge to it. It didn't sound all that feminine but for some reason it had always filled Engel's bones with a pleasant warmth. "I do tend to price higher, don't I?" She finally asked with a crooked smile.

"It's because I haven't seen you in a while. Let's just say I missed you. And it is only a small painting." Engel had been back in Germany for the last month. She wasn't quite sure what it was that he needed to do that couldn't be done from here but it had taken him back to his home-country. Home...She wondered how her family in Belgium was. She hadn't spoken to them in months. No matter. She was sure that her sister would send something soon enough. While both sisters loved each other deeply they had parted on shaky grounds after another fight. Where her sister was strict,serious and orderly, Roxane was chaotic,care free and uncaring of others feelings and opinions. This often caused fights.

Freund had never met Sophie, her sister, and somehow Roxane was glad for that. Engel's uncaring attitude to people would cause an immediate dislike from Sophie. And if her sister disliked someone it often caused a flow of derogatory comments. To which Engel wouldn't react well. And if Engel reacted badly to someone...It never ended well for that person. She didn't think her sister meant it in a bad way but it surely came across that away. But truly she had a very kind sister. You just couldn't tell by her exterior.

Roxane was distracted from her thoughts by the waiter arriving to take their orders. Engel fluently told his choice to the waiter who looked impressed at the fact that the rich businessman had managed not to stumble over the words. After Engel had also ordered a glass of wine for himself the young man taking their orders turned to her. Roxane quickly flashed him a smile before allowing the name of the Italian dish to roll off her tongue. She also ordered some water. After receiving their cards the waiter disappeared to the kitchen. Once he had been completely cut of from sight Roxane finally took her eyes of him. The waiter was actually quite handsome...Maybe... Her hazel green eyes met the icy blue ones of Engel who had been staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly. Engel's eyes glided over her face, taking in the smallest hints of expression and emotion.

"You find him attractive." He stated, not even doubting his conclusions for a minute. Roxane tensed slightly at his words before forcing her body to relax.

"I do. But not nearly as much you." Came her response, a charming smile plastered on her face. Inwardly she rejoiced. That was smooth! Her smile slipped away once she heard his own response.

"Possibly. But we meet monthly, I find it hard to believe that you would find a new candidate-toy less alluring than me." His words were starting to get filled with the empty feeling of possessive jealously. The woman sitting opposite of him raised her enchanting dark green eyes to meet his arctic blue ones. Her voice changed from her normally confident tones to softer almost beguiling notes as she leaned closer to him. "I like my casual flings. You know I'm a woman of the flesh. I enjoy the skin of another sliding against my own. You however I would choose above the rest of them any day." Her dark eyes had kept connection with his light orbs the whole time. Slowly she sat straight again. When the handsome waiter came with their drinks she didn't even spare him a look.

"So, how come you moved? I seem to remember you getting along quite well with your flatmate. " Engel asked sipping from his wine. Roxane took a moment to contemplate her answer. "I've grown dependent on him. I didn't use to paint until it became unhealthy. I didn't crave the warmth of another body before I met him. Not to mention I think he wants love in his life and with me constantly sticking at his side like some annoying parasite he's never going to get that. Besides I've never really liked the idea of a flat. And that stupid allergy for cats of him. And I have more space now. Why do you ask?"

Engel shrugged, the movement seeming unnatural on him. "I can't help but wonder though, My dear little artist, If the true reason is your own unwillingness to be cast aside for another person who would take an even more important position in his life as you currently hold and to avoid the pain such an event would cause you're distancing yourself from him by moving out. Foolish truly. He cherishes you too much to let the matter of living arrangements have any impact on your friendship."

Roxane felt unease boiling in her heart making it's way up to her throat were it caused an uncomfortable feeling.

"Engel?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Of course."

They finished their dinner quietly, Roxane greatly enjoying her pasta and what she saw from Enge'ls face implied that he enjoyed his own dish as well. When he asked her whether she would like dessert she refused. He had looked surprised at that. Roxane seldomly refused dessert. It was ingrained in her hardware that dessert was the most important part of any meal and she would often deliberately eat less during the main course so she could gorge on the dessert. Yes, that was the kind of person she was. Through her eyelashes she looked up at him, all coy. "I want to go your flat." He smiled at her and called the waiter for the bill not even noticing she had used British English there instead of American English like she preferred to. They soon left the restaurant without even having danced as ash-blonde would normally have demanded when she saw the opportunity.

Engel had a high-class apartment in the center of Baltimore. It was on the top floor. He didn't bother calling his driver, simply hailing a taxi.

The drive was silent the only words said being the address and the amount they needed to pay. They entered the building, the younger of the two of them already heading to the lift. She had been often enough to have it all memorized. When Engel was in alongside her she pressed the floor level they needed to be at. They exited the elevator heading to the left door as there were only two doors on this floor. Before the businessman even had completely closed the door the artist's lips were on his. The kiss was harsh with a sense of need that was always there with them. Hands traveled over bodies as clothes fell to the floor...Clumsy limbs struggled to make it to the bed before either of them could go any further.

_An hour later..._

Roxane had fallen to Morpheus clutches soon after their coupling had found place. Her face was turned to him and in her sleep she looked beautiful as ever. Dark eyelashes rested against pale cheeks as full lips opened to breathe. Her long ash blond hair was tickling his sides. Softly he caressed her sides, trailing up so he could feel the dips and rising of where her ribs were located.

Somewhere along the line their relationship had changed into that of friends with benefits. Roxane knew she wasn't the only one to lay with the beautiful blond just as Engel knew he wasn't the only one to have explored the beautiful body his little artist possessed. In the beginning this had caused a lot of friction between the two of them as Engel hand't wanted to share his only frequent bed partner and good friend with anyone else. Roxane however was a creature of freedom. She had put her feet down. Either she was free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted or there was to be no relationship between the two of them all. He had no other choice but to acquiesce. He hadn't regretted it until now. Yet sometimes he felt possessiveness creeping in, the need to own every little bone in her body and share her with no on else. Not even those little friends of her. Not even her dear Lee Shui. He longed to own her, to know she was completely his. Sometimes he would give her gifts as subtle marks of ownership. She would look at him knowingly but then indulged him and used them anyway.

To be honest he was rather pleased that she had moved. Her new living arrangements were much more suitable for someone of her current standing. Though evidently that wasn't the main cause for his pleasure in her relocation. No, it was the fact the she had left her little Chinese friend behind to do so. He enjoyed the idea of them drifting apart. He was her most important friend next to and once he was out of the way she would be more dependent on him. She might even agree to grant him exclusive use of her body. Though that was rather doubtful. Letting his eyes once more slide over her face he took note of her pale skin. He should encourage her to sleep more. With that thought on his mind he drifted away to the darkness.

* * *

Will sat across Hannibal in a comfortable armchair. His shoulders were tensed and his eyes were trailing over the Lithuanian man's face, ever so carefully avoiding the eyes, before quickly darting away again to study the same wall he had studied various times before. His fingers were tapping to the rhythm of a melody he had learned on the piano as a child. Opposite of him was sitting Hannibal who was taking every movement he was making, every expression his face created, any hint at all towards what he was feeling. He had never liked it when psychiatrists did that. When they looked at him as if they could see straight through him when in fact it was the other way around.

"How have you been?" Hannibal asked his tones smooth like always.

"Fine." His answer was short and clipped. He would have preferred to spend the evening with Winston and the others.

"Did you like the dinner party?" For a split second his eyes flew up to meet Hannibal's. But he immediately turned away again.

"Yes, The food was excellent. As always." Hannibal's eyes carefully slid over his face.

"What about the company? I assume you appreciated Alana's company." For a moment the cheerful melody he had been playing on his make-pretend piano paused before continuing again.

"I did. The other's were like your usual company towards me." Hannibal tilted his head to the side.

"Did Miss Nollete also act in such a way towards you?" For a short moment complete and utter silence reigned in the room. Then he answered.

"No. No, she didn't. She...defended me." Hannibal's lips twitched as if he were repressing a smile.

"How did that make you feel?" It was a typical question from a psychiatrist. But for once Will didn't ignore it.

"Confused as to what her motives could possibly be, vindictive that they were put in their place and...Hopeful, I suppose." He stared at the wall memorizing the events that had taken place that evening.

"Why were you hopeful?" Hannibal's voice asked.

"That maybe she wasn't like...the others. That maybe I could have a chance with her. That their might be a possibility towards friendship with her."

For a few seconds Hannibal stared at him. Then a smile appeared on the older's man face.

"Would you like to associate with her again?"


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing she became aware of as she slowly ascended to full consciousness was the tight grip around her waist pulling her possessively against her most favorited bed partner. The gentle breaths flowing through her hair came second. Slowly she opened her eyes, unwilling to let go of that drowsy feeling of sleep yet knowing that it was already out of her reach. Sunlight filtered through the windows casting beautiful light plays on the wooden floor she was barely able to see over Engel's frame. The clock hanging on the wall told her it was already 9:34 AM. The fact that she could read the hour in the first place told her she hadn't taken out her lenses. She should do so soon then.

Instead she looked up at Engel's face, peaceful in it's undisturbed slumber. Pale eyelashes rested on pale but bruised looking skin. She hadn't noticed yesterday in the dim lightning of the restaurant but he had a gentle darkening beneath his eyes. Not bad enough to be called bags but enough to indicate stress or lack of sleep. She supposed that would explain why he wasn't awake yet. Normally he would rise before her and prepare a simple breakfast for the two of them. It seemed it was her turn to do so now. Careful not to wake him she removed his arm from around her waist and rose from the bed doing her best to be silent as a mouse. Her feet sunk in the beautiful carpet that laid on her side of the wide bed.

Just as she moved to leave the room she caught sight of herself in the beautifully decorated mirror across the bed. At once she went still, enthralled by the marks of debauchery from last night and the ugly scars beneath them. Softly she trailed burn wounds that covered the space above her right breast, invisible on the breast itself but still leaving a slightly strange texture to feel over parts of the breast when one touched it.

That one was from when she accidentally poured boiling hot tea over herself as four-years old. She had been lucky. Initially her whole upper body had been covered with the burns, her skin rolling off her after her mother had rushed to put her in the sink allowing lukewarm water to stream over the burns. Then you had the stretch marks on her hips though now covered with love marks. Those were from her rapid weight gain and loss.

Not to mention the strange dip she had in her inner thigh caused by the steering wheel of a mountain bike ramming into her leg. She was still the most bitter about that one. She had been eleven at the time and the class excursion had been mountain biking. Joy. She had managed to fall and her mountain bike had rammed into her leg. She still remembered the instructor words. "You're allowed to cry here, not howl."

Never had she experienced such fury at a person she barely knew. Biting through the pain she had roughly pushed past the instructor and hopped onto the bike. She had furiously ignored the man's words to come back. Never had she bicycled as fast as she had on that day. When she came home that day even she had been surprised at the extensive bruising and the actual dip in her leg. Her mom had taken her to the doctor a few days later when both the dip and bruising were still stubbornly present. The doctor had announced it would probably take a few years for the dip in her leg to leave if not she would need plastic surgery. The dip still remained in her leg. She was lucky it was hard to notice.

She hadn't lied to Engel yesterday when she told him she preferred him over anyone else. He didn't stare at her scars anymore. Didn't expect the beautiful body anymore that most people seemed to after seeing her clothed form. In fact he seemed to thrive in her scars, always covering them for her with marks that showed his appreciation of her body. Roxane wasn't sure what love was, didn't believe herself capable of feeling it, but she knew she cared greatly for Engel simply for the act of allowing her in his bed time after time with those scars other believed foul and ugly. Truly she liked the burn marks. She could appreciate the stretchmarks for their beautiful intertwining trails of blue and purple. Only the leg was off-putting for her. It was something you learned if you meddled long enough in art. Appreciating the beauty in the ugly.

Most people however didn't meddle in art. Didn't appreciate the beauty scars could be and only thought of them as utterly ugly. She remembered standing in front of the mirror as a teenager, her body nearly naked if not for the bra and panties she wore. Her mother had entered the room. With a smile on her face she had turned to her mother. Told her mother that the marks that stained her body actually weren't so bad. That they were barely even noticeable. Her mother had looked upon her with pity in her eyes. Said that they were quite noticeable in their ugliness.

And so she had learned that even if she accepted her scars it didn't necessarily mean others would as well. Engel did though. Had done so from the very first time she had stripped herself before him.

And she appreciated that in him. Silently she looked back at him. A burst of affection shot through her at the sight at him. She left the room and closed the door behind her. Making her way to the kitchen she allowed her hands to trail over the walls. The apartment was richly decorated but there was nothing at the height of her hips so her hand didn't bump into anything.

The kitchen was clean. The maids had probably cleaned it a few days ago. Not that Engel was really messy but he wasn't _this_ clean either. She made her way to the large refrigerator, smiling when she found eggs and sausages inside. For a moment she hesitated before opening a large drawer, smiling in victory when she pulled out a frying pan. Putting the pan on the fire she put in some butter which she allowed to melt before adding the already cut in pieces sausages. Then she broke the shells of the eggs and poured them in a large cup where she beat them with a fork. Once satisfied she poured them into the pan. Putting the fire low so the eggs wouldn't burn to quickly she left the kitchen in search of the CD's she knew were hidden in the living room.

Roxane was unable to do anything without music playing. It wasn't something many people knew but a day without music was a bad day for her.

She ran through the CD's before she finally stumbled upon she knew Engel liked. She pushed it into the radio player, skipping the first song since she didn't like that one all that much. The melody flowed into the room.

_' Run boy run! This world is not made for you_

_ Run boy run! They're trying to catch you_

_ Run boy run! Running is a victory _

_ Run boy run! Beauty lays behind __the hills'_

She smiled as the familiar tune ran over her and slowly started filling the empty apartment. Then she remembered the eggs and hurried to the kitchen. They weren't burned yet. She took her place behind the fire carefully sliding the eggs into the plates she had found seconds ago. The sound of soft footsteps reached her ears as she picked up another plate. She was unsurprised when arms slipped around her pulling her comparatively small frame of 173cm (5'8") into a larger one of 191cm (6'3"). A kiss was gently laid upon her hair before a chin took rest upon her head.

"You cooked."

"No, really?" She responded cheekily "I hadn't noticed."

He ignored her remark. "You found my CD of Woodkid?"

She hummed in response.

"It's been awhile since I last listened to them, Thanks for picking them." _And not some weird German band. _Was left unspoken but heard quite clearly. Roxane had this nasty habit of finding all manners of German bands and forcing him one way or another to listen to them. The only one he hadn't openly snubbed was one that was called Milky Chance. It didn't quiet align with his own music tastes but was certainly better than some pop song from the 90's.

With an odd whirl she was out of his arms and on one of the bar stools that surrounded the kitchen island. Smiling she put her plate down, sliding Engel's over the smooth table. Apparently she had used a lot more force then thought. For a moment it looked like it was going to slide of the table and Roxane closed her eyes waiting for the ringing sound of crashing porcelain. When after a few second it still didn't appear she opened her eyes to see Engel sitting before the plate, eating from it. She smiled sheepishly at him. He ignored her. Understandably. This wasn't her first bout of clumsiness around him.

"You forgot to add salt and pepper."

Ah, she did, didn't she? She always forgot with simple stuff. Still, she didn't need to make him breakfast. He could be a little bit more thankful instead of simply remarking upon how she managed to screw up eggs. Engel seemingly having noticed her dwindling mood smiled at her, his teeth looking sharp.

"But I appreciate your gesture, I know you don't like cooking in the morning."

He looked down at his dish again and ate another forkful of the eggs and sausage.

"I looked into a few locations for your exposition."

Roxane perked up at his words. She had told him she wanted to hold another exposition soon. It seemed he had listened. He often helped her organize them since she didn't work with an art dealer or gallery.

"I found a gallery that is willing to host it if we lay down 50% of the sell prices from the paintings that get sold." Engel watched as Roxane's pretty face scrunched up.

"That's way too much."

"I agree. That's why I found another place that we can simply hire off. The minus side of this location is that we have to ensure the reception ourselves. Luckily for ourselves I found a restaurant that is willing to provide both the food and drinks and the waiters."

She smiled at that news. That was great.

"Another downside is the date."

Roxane cocked her head. She had said any date was okay, hadn't she? Then how could the date be a problem?

"The exposition premiers on your birthday."

Oh. The 25th November then. That was okay. She didn't really mind. She could celebrate another day. So she told Engel. He smiled at her.

"I know you don't mind but I do. We have celebrated your birthday every year since we met on the date. That's way I arranged for your celebration to fall on my own."

Engel's birthday was on the 25 December. Just as they had always celebrated her birthday they had always celebrated his birthday. But now he wanted to celebrate their birthdays on the same day. She narrowed her eyes at him. Was this another try at 'owning' her? Did it matter? He had just done her a favor. She was willing to concede for that reason alone. Thus with thin smile she spoke.

"A public celebration or private?"

He returned her smile though his looked slightly more genuine. She didn't doubt it was. He enjoyed toying with her when she was feeling suspicious. And just in general too.

"Both."

He laughed, his laugh beautiful like tinkling bells. Sometimes she was convinced he practiced it in private to sound so pretty.

"Trust me, Darling, You'll enjoy it thoroughly."

Oh, she didn't doubt that. Just as she was able to wind Engel around her fingers so was he able to do the same with her when he wished. She wasn't the only one comfortable with the power that lay in charms. She leaned on her elbows crossing half of the space that lay between them.

"Okay."

He lazily smiled up at her, looking like a panther enjoying his time after the kill. His hand reached up to grasp her chin as he leaned forward crossing the rest of the space between them. Lips met softly but possessively in the middle.

* * *

Shui allowed the smoke to slip away between his lips as he stared at the house across the street. Wasn't that the house his girlie had gone to a dinner party at? It had been a solid month since Roxane had moved out. She still paid her half of the rent and had promised to do so until he found a new person to share his space with. As if he wouldn't notice the way her eyes saddened when she said that. She had moved out but she didn't want someone else to move in. What was he supposed to do with that?

He put his cigarette to his lips. He didn't even get why she had moved out in the first place. She had mumbled something about more place for her art but they both knew that was bullshit. Their collective pay had been more than enough to get them a spacey apartment where they both had their own rooms. One bedroom and another Art room. Roxane's had been filled with paints and canvases while his was filled with one drawing bureau for his pencil drawings and another bureau for the designs he did on his apple and drawing tablets.

So what had driven her to move out? She had always detested his smoking habits but didn't mind them as long as he took them outside. He rarely had gotten drunk and always entertained her non-alcoholic drinks when she had a bad day. He even did the dishes and laundry as long as she did the cooking. It had taken him years to be able to properly pronounce her first name instead of just the typical american/English pronouncing of her name and then she moved out?

Jesus. She was his best friend. The one thing that never disappeared and then she went and...disappeared. Sure when they had lived together he she had also disappeared now and then for a few weeks but this was permanent. There was no mistaking that this was permanent. How the hell was he supposed to take something like that?

And now he always found himself at her house. Really, he should just ask her if she was renting and sell the apartment, he thought slightly bitterly. Even now when she was out - probably with that German dickhead - he found himself on her doorstep.

And wasn't that simply pathetic?

He looked down at the pavement ignoring the smoke he exhaled. Then a purr sounded to his right. He stiffened. Please don't let it be a...cat. It was rubbing against his leg. Oh god. It was rubbing against his leg. He had lied to Roxane. Was this his punishment? A few years ago he had told her he was allergic to cats. That was a complete lie. He wasn't allergic to cats at all. He just was slightly afraid of them. He remembered the look on his friend's face when he told her of his 'allergy'. She had looked so heartbroken that it had almost broken his own heart.

But when she had asked his permission to keep a cat...he had simply panicked at the idea of those evil little felons running around his apartment. Roxane had always had a way with them though. She had always fed the cats she found walking on the street and when injured she even brought them to the veterinarian. Then again, she did that with every injured animal she found roaming on the streets. He remembered having to cancel her appointments with art collectors several times. He had even had a fight with her over it once. Told her that she was ruining her career. She hadn't taken well to that. He had missed her presence in their apartment for almost a month before he stumbled across her sitting on the couch one day when he came home.

He should have been furious with her. Told her off. Instead he had dropped his bags and hugged her close to him. Tentatively he petted the cat. It rose to his touch. A soft smile appeared on his face. Maybe he could grow to understand why Roxane had such a great love for the little furballs.

His eyes flicked up when he noticed a pair of polished coming to a stop in front of him. The cat took it's escape. He took another drag from his cigarette as he he studied the person who had come to stand in front of him. For a moment he was reminded of Engel with his air of confidence and old blood. But the features of the face were too different for them to be related in any way. And wasn't that a relief?

The man looked to be somewhere around his fifties. He had grey blond hair that was carefully parted and combed to the side. High cheekbones. Huh. Those looked sharp enough to cut your fingers on. Thin lips and a straight nose. There was something distinctly European about the man and he wasn't' just saying that because he was dressed smartly. Maroon eyes stared back at his own black ones. Slowly he blew out his smoke. He didn't bother rising.

"Can I help you?" Roxane would probably appreciate it if he at least pretended to be friendly. She was big on manners.

The man smiled at him. There was something about that smile that he disliked. Maybe it was just because the man had the same air as Engel and he was just about ready to murder Engel but...he disliked it.

"Do correct me if I'm mistaking but am I correct in assuming that Miss Nollete lives here?"

"Unfortunately." Shui mumbled under his breath. Then he coughed. "No, you're correct. She does live here. Why?"

"I recently invited Miss Nollete to a dinner party and I'm afraid that she might have felt unwelcome."

"Oh," Shui said before taking another hit. ", that dinner party that she was all excited about and left her completely sad and disappointed? Well, naturally it's that one. It's the only dinner party she's been to lately."

The man lips turned down slightly and for a moment Shui wondered if he had displeased the man with his words. Good. He deserved it for getting Shui's girl down.

"Yes, I'm afraid that would be the one then. I wanted to apologize to Miss Nollete and invite her to another dinner. This time without the guests who displeased her." Shui was just about to answer - rather rudely too - when the sound of high heels clicking on pavement reached the pair's ears. Both looked up at the same time. Roxane was nearing slowly. She looked perfectly graceful in the pair of high heels which Shui knew was all an act as the girl hated heels with a passion. She looked up from the pavement as she started nearing her house. When her eyes reached him her face lighted up with delight before it dimmed again.

Then her eyes flicked to the large figure standing beside him and any excitement that had been left at the sight of him left. She obviously wasn't very excited about seeing the guy. Somehow that pleased him. Probably because it meant he hadn't quite been replaced by some rich asshole now that she had moved.

The older man's face on the other side did light up. Shui didn't blame him. Roxane had always been a sight for sore eyes though that probably wasn't the reason the guy was happy to see her. He was probably just relieved to speak directly to her instead of talking with some rude guy in the hope that said rude guy would pass on his message. Which he probably would not.

"Dr. Lecter, How may I help you?" Roxane outed sounding rather stiff.

"Roxane, please, you know what I said about using my given name." Roxane hummed noncommittally. Huh. Did she actually dislike this guy, Shui wondered. Roxane rarely disliked people. Her current behavior however pointed to her either disliking the guy or being uncomfortable with him.

"I wanted to offer my apologies for how I acted towards you at the end of the dinner party. I wrongly assumed that you had been the rude one. Alana cleared it up with me and explained to me that it hadn't been you who had been rude but rather Mr. Nielsen and ..." He ignored Shui's snort and mumble of 'no wonder with names like that.' "..who had been rude to William and that you simply defended him. An honorable act which I'm ashamed to admit I condemned without having all the facts. Would you please accept my apologies and offer to another dinner this time without the people who had displeased you?"

Roxane seemed to need some time to take that in. She was obviously surprised. No wonder really. If Shui had gotten such a lengthy apology he would also have been surprised. Then again people rarely apologized to him. Probably because when Shui felt wronged strongly enough to receive such a lengthy apology he would already have fixed the problem with his fist.

Then Roxane smiled. It was a soft genuine smile. It was rather obvious that she had gotten laid, Shui thought, otherwise she would have never managed such a sweet looking smile without looking decidedly evil.

"Sure Hannibal, I'd like that." Why did Shui feel like his best friend had just gone and signed a pact with the devil?

* * *

**_I found a new site which motivated me to write so you guys should be grateful to that site. And pinterest because without pinterest I wouldn't have found the other site. So yeah, let me know what you guys think._**


End file.
